Slappy vs Chucky
by darkness1818
Summary: Andy Barclay and his foster sister Kyle are getting on with their lives after Chucky terrorized them. Now, one year later a vantriloquist dummy, Slappy, is found outside the orphanage. After Slappy proves to be more of a menace then he ever has been before and begins to slaughter people to make Andy his slave. This however gets someone's way. Chucky. Chucky vs. Slappy. Prize : Andy
1. Introduction

Slappy

Vs.

Chucky

Takes place before Child's Play 3 but after Chucky's ressurction scene. Only that scene happens 1 year later then the events of Child's Play 2. After all Night of the Living Dummy installments.

(Andy's P.O.V) Kyle Where is home? I asked. Andy, I have no idea. She answered. Well, we had better go find and orphanage now. Yeah. I answered. We walked until we found one and made our reservations. The orphanage master, Peyton, promised us we wouldn't leave unless it was together. We remained there for one whole year. ( Next year) Kyle and I ran outside to play tag. I think it annoyed Kyle a little to have to do this with me all the time but I enjoyed it. We played until I tripped over a box. Ow! I yelled getting up. Are you ok? Kyle asked. Yeah I'm fine. I said. What did you trip on anyway? I don't know. I looked over at the large crate. Well, what's inside. Kyle asked. I ran to the crate and opened it. Inside was a doll wearing a tuxedo. I was scared and turned away. Kyle picked up the doll and obviously new why I was scared. Andy, It's not a doll. It's a dummy. She said. R-Really? I asked. Yeah. Kyle looked in the crate again but saw nothing but the inscription, SLAPPY, in big letters. Then the dummy turned its head and began to speak. Hi Andy, I'm Slappy. It said I jumped up and gasped. Relax Andy, I'm saying it. That's how dummies work. You make them talk. Kyle demonstrated again and handed Slappy to me. I smiled, tried it out and really liked it. Can we keep him? I asked. Kyle laughed. Sure we can. I reached into Slappy's pocket and pulled out a card and read it. KARRU MARRI ODONNA LOMA MOLUNU KERRANO. Kyle looked puzzled. The card said it. I said slipping it back into the dummy's pocket. That's weird Kyle said. I nodded. Let's head back to the orphanage. When we got there we saw a little kid getting piucked up and the new parent giving him a good guy doll. Hi, I'm Joey and your friend till the end. Hiediho HAHAHA. I couldn't help but stare at the doll then at Slappy's red hair which reminded me of Chucky's red hair. What's wrong? The boy asked sensing my disturbed feeling. Nothing, nothing at all. I said turning back to Kyle. Well, we better head back up to our rooms. My room was room 504 and Kyle's was 502. It was the closest we could get to each other. When I got there I placed Slappy on the bed and got ready to go to bed. The next day at breakfast I sat next to Kyle and ate when Master Peyton. Now, I'm bringing in quite a few families in today. He said. I want you all on your best behavior and maybe it will be you who gets chosen. I've heard this same speech for an entire year now and every time I heard it my doubts of getting adopted became higher and higher. Then Peyton sat down and a huge fart noise erupted throughout the entire cafeteria. Everyone laughed hysterically but Master Peyton was not amused. He pulled up a whoopee cushion. I then saw a shadowy figure dart out of the cafeteria doors. Master Peyton looked at the bottom of the whoopee cushion. Room 504. He yelled. That was my room number. Who is in room 504? He yelled. I slowly stood up. Kyle looked at me stunned. I didn't do it I swear, I said. Master Peyton however, wasn't hearing it. I hope you thought that was funny! You know whats really funny, when I go destroy every toy in your room, that's what'll be really funny. He sttared up to my room. He can't do that because I didn't do it! I said running after him. He saw me as he opened the door to my room. He quickly slammed the door and locked. He suddenly screamed and I heard glass break. A key slid under the door and I opened the door. A pool of blood wa on the floor and a window was broken. Slappy was looking at me on my bed. He must have slipped. Workers came in and saw what happened. He-He killed Peyton. One said. The all began to kick me and beat me. I began to cry because of the pain. They stopped. Slappy seemed to wink at me when they lifted me up and dragged me in the hall. Kyle showed up. Hey get off of him!. She shrieked and freed me from the men.. That little Shit killed Peyton


	2. Slappy's back

CHAPTER 2

Slappy's back

(NO QUOTATION MARKS BECAUSE I'M LAZY)

**(ANDY'S P.O.V.)** He wouldn't nor couldn't! Kyle yelled. You know what bitch! It doesn't matter what you think! One of the three yelled back. We'll be calling the police just so you know sister! The three left and slammed the door. I didn't do it! I yelled crying. Why am I the one always who is blamed for this? I'm sorry Andy. Kyle said to me. Some people believe only what they want to. You should go back into you're room and get some sleep. I nodded and turned back into my room.

**(Later that Night)** I heard a loud thud which woke me up. I looked over and saw my door shut. Kyle? I asked looking at it. The door didn't open. I now noticed that Slappy was no longer with me. I checked the surrounding parts of my bed. Nothing. I heard a light scream from down the hall. I quickly got up and ran to Kyle's room. It was locked. I heard footsteps from down the hall. They were coming towards my room. It was a cop. He was running down the hall. I heard a raspy laugh coming from behind him. I watched in horror as he fell forward and a knife was implanted in his back. On top of him was Slappy with the knife in his hand. In his hand was also a doughnut. You want a doughnut dirtbag? Slappy said shoving it into the cop's mouth. You may send people to jail, but tonight I'm sending you to HELL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Slappy stabbed the cop over and over with blood exploding out

of him. I was terrified watching this. The cop tried to scream but the doughnut was clocking his voice from exiting his mouth. When the cop was dead Slappy wiped the knife off and began talking to himself. Now with no police here to take my slave away, and no more people knowing about the skidmark of society, Peyton's, death, I only have one more person to kill before Andy is forever my slave. So just wait Kyle. I got a feelin, that tonight's gonna be a good night. HAHAHAHAHA!. Lightning cackled from outside and Slappy dragged the body to another room where I saw more bodies that weren't moving. Kyle then opened the door and walked out of her room. What's going on. I heard something. I ran to her and gave her a hug. Andy, what's wrong? she asked when I started trembling. Kyle,

Slappy's alive too. I just watched him kill a police man. He most likely killed master Peyton too. We have to get out of here before he gets back. Come on let's go. I pulled on her hand but she wasn't moving. Andy, you just had a bad dream, probably about Chucky. I know what we went through last year with Chucky was horrifying but he's dead. We kicked the shit out of him. But, I'll stay with you to help you get to sleep. Would you like that? she asked me. Yeah. I answered still scared.

**(Kyle's P.O.V.) **After Andy went to sleep, I went back into my room and tried to get to sleep, myself. I was nearly there but then my door creaked open. I heard raspy laughter and the classic "shing" sound. Oh, Kyle. I should thank you, for you just can't say no to a game of tag. Because of that, there's about to be a knife in your gut. I saw a tuxedo. I rose up quickly and kicked the wooden dummy across the room. It was Slappy. I was surprised but not as surprised as with Chucky. Good to see you breathe again Kyle. You won't be breathing very shortly so enjoy it. He raised a bloodied knife. Everyone in this orphanage has been slaughtered by my hand. And soon, you'll be joining them all licking Satan's ass crack in Hell for all eternity. HAHAHAHAhAhAh! Slappy laughed at his pun thinking it was hysterical. How are you even...alive? I asked.

Slappy cackled at the question. Kyle, think back when you first discovered me. What did Andy do that day? Did you find anything... odd. I shook my head. Dumbass.. Slappy scowled after saying this. The card. The one with the words "KARRU MARRI ODONNA LOMA MOLONU KARRANO". Him and I are one now Kyle. Andy Barclay is my slave. I've had three chances at a slave so far and I blew every one of them. This time, I'm NOT FUCKING AROUND! You're not Andy. Therefore, you can just die! Slappy concluded then jumped at me and pinned me down at the floor and attempted to stab me but I grabbed the remote and hit him with it. This took him by surprise and he dropped his knife which skidded across the room. He gasped and I picked up the dummy and tossed him outside of my door and attempted to shut it. I felt a surprisingly huge resistance from the dummy. He was getting the better of me and I now saw half his face.

"Is that your face or did a cat take a shit on its own hairball? I found a baseball bat and picked it up. Slappy burst in and I jabbed him with it forcing him out of the room. I quickly slammed the door and locked it. I ran to the knife and slipped it into my pocket. I breathed heavily out of fatigue. Fine, be that way. I'll just get Andy now!. Andy!. I realized. I walked out to see Slappy standing on a table. He leaped on me and began to strangle me. His door's locked! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I grabbed the knife and shoved it into his back. It didn't break the wood by I sensed it was closed as Slappy wailed and retreated into the darkness.


	3. The Escape and Jimmy O James

Chapter 3

The Escape and Jimmy "O" James

**(Kyle's P.O.V) **He'll be back. I said to myself. I knocked on Andy's door loudly. He came out of the room rubbing his eyes. I dragged him back into his room and locked the door. What's wrong Kyle? Andy asked me. Slappy attacked me. I said to him. What? Why? Where is Slappy now? He asked frantically. He's somewhere in the orphanage. We have to get out of here right now Andy. What about Slappy? We'll have to get past him before we can escape. Kyle, be honest with me. What does Slappy want?

You're not gonna get scared are you? I asked. He shook his head. Slappy is trying to make you his slave until you die. He's trying to get you any way he can killing any one who gefs in his way. I said. Sounds like Chucky, alot. He said. I know. Now let's go. Hurry up. We unlocked the door and ran down the hall to see dead bodies everywhere. Blood was on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Human body parts were everywhere. Slappy's laughter was ringing into my ears as we ran. I had no idea where it was coming from. We opened the door leading to the exit and screamed as Slappy had a grenade in his hand.

Andy hid behind me. Give me the brat. NOW! Slappy screamed holding the bomb above his head. I took the knife out of my pocket. NEVER! I shouted back and hurled at Slappy who was hit and fell to the ground. Come on Andy. I yelled we ran to the exit. I pulled on the door. FUCK! It's locked. What do we do now? Andy asked. We'll have to find another way. Slappy pulled the knife out of his shoulder and a green glow surrounded the broken part of his body healing him.

Slappy slipped the grenade into his tuxedo and laughed. Thank you, Kyle. I knew you liked me. He held up the knife. We ran around and Slappy ran after us. We out ran him and made it back to Andy's room. I was then harshley tackeled by Slappy. Get in there Andy. I yelled. He locked the door. Slappy kicked me and I fell down a nearby flight of stairs. Nice attempt. Slappy said from the top of the stairs. Don't even bother rescuing Andy. He belongs to me now. The dummy turned and sprinted off.

**(Andy's P.O.V)** The door creaked open. Kyle? I asked. I saw a wooden fist which had the door clenched. Nope... just me. HHAHAHAHAHAHA! I backed up. How'd you get in? The power of a qutip is AMAZING Andy. Slappy relpied with a sneer, Go away. I said. Just agree to be my slave little one, and this will all end. NO! I shouted. Slappy laughed. He grabbed my shoulders and breathed a green mist but was hit by a baseball bat which sent the dummy crashing out of a window. Whoa! He cried as he fell out. I ran to the window to see Slappy retreating into the woods. I turned to see Kyle limping towards the window.

Kyle, what's going on with that dummy? He came to life after you read the words on that card. She replied. Suddenly, I heard Slappy's laughter. I quickly turned to see him on the T.V. on a magician's lap. "This is an audience. Yeesh. For a minute there I thought we were working at the zoo." Who is that? Kyle asked. We watched the rest of that show until this message was flashed onto the screen. "This concludes our Jimmy "O" James marathon.

Jimmy "O" James. I said. We have to find him. Kyle said turning. If he's alive. I said following her closely. Kyle then sprinted down the hall and went to the computer room. We got onto the magician's website and saw that he was retired and living in an apartment not too far away. Well, we got really lucky. Kyle said. How are we gonna get there? I asked. Bikes are outside of the orphanage. We can use those. She replied running out of the room.

**(Jimmy "O" James's P.O.V.) **I was a retired hapy man now. When I heard Slappy was dead it was the highlight of my year. Ever since then I've lived without a care in the world. I would always get out my magician things every once in awhile. I got out my box today and swung my cape on and pretended I was getting ready for a performance. Ladies and gentlemen, Presenting Jimmy "O" James! I yelled remembering the old times. Without another second after that I was being choked to death. TIME FOR THE CURTAIN CALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! a familiar raspy voice said. Slappy... I gagged. the dummy laughed from behind me and strangled again. I quickly untied my cape and swung foward slamming the dummy down. Slappy got up.

You're time is up old man. What're you gonna do? Make me dissapier. Oh wait. YOU'RE FAKE! HAHAHAHAHA! I was much slower than dummy and had no time to react when he jabbed me with a knife. The curtain's dropping Jimmy. Oh well, you had a good career. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**(Andy's P.O.V.) **We knocked on the apartment door which slowly opened by itself. Jimmy! Kyle really need to talk to you. No reply. Are you home? I asked. Nothing. We opened the door to his bedroom and screamed. He was a bloody mess with his throat slit. We turned to see Slappy standing by the door. Hello slave. He said revealing a bow and lots of arrows. Check out what I found in the closet. Hahahahaha!. He pulled back and fired at Kyle who fell to dodge it. Slappy turned to me. Your turn slave. He said. Slappy fired the arrow mpaling my arm causing me to fall. Bulls eye! Slappy yelled laughing. I screamed and looked at my wound. Kyle quickly picked me up and carried me out. I nneed to pull it out, Andy. Kyle said reaching for the arrow. No, it hurts. Kyle. Don't touch it.

I know it does, and its going to keep hurting unless you let me pull it out. I slowly reached out. A sharp pain entered my arm and I shrieked in pain. Fight it. Kyle instructed. I nodded. It came out and I shrieked again. By blood was all over me and I bagab to cry. She hugged me. Its okay. Its all over now. She said.

* * *

Hey everyone. I hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry I've been slacking on this lately. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. And speaking of the next chapter. Child's Play fans will no longer have to wait because Chucky IS going to be in the next chapter. I promise.


	4. Slappy meets Chucky

Chapter 4

Slappy meets Chucky

**(Kyle's P.O.V.) "**What're we going to do now?' Andy asked me. :We'll have to get to the nearest house and see if they can help us." I replied. He nodded. 'I'll carry you on my shoulders.' He climbed up onto my back and we walked into the nearest town. We saw a car parked on a small driveway. I walked up onto the porch and hit the doorbell. A girl answered the door. "Yas?" She asked. "We need help. Andy here was attacked and we need to rest for a while. May we come in?" I asked. "Jillian, come here!" The girl yelled. The Jillian person came down the stairs and agreed to let us come in.

We all sat down in their living room and they got curious. "What happened to him?" the little girl, Katie, asked. I looked at Andy who shook his head. "Uh, some weirdo tried to abduct him." I said. "What really happened now?" Jillian said. Andy sighed. "You can think I'm crazy all you want but I'm going to tell you. I was attacked my an evil dummy named Slappy. He wants to make me his slave. There, I said it." The two girls stared at each other. "Come outside to the back." Katie said. We went to see a shrine with a boy's face on it. "That is Harrison." His real grave is down the road but we built a shrine for him here." Jillian explained.

"What happened to him?" I asked. "We know who Slappy is. He got into our house and we chopped him up with a buzzsaw. His spirit possessed Harrison and he had to be killed." "Did Slappy kill him?" Andy asked. "No!/ Why would you say that?" Katie asked Andy. "He's been trying to kill us since he came to life." I said. Jillian looked shocked. "We have to take him out!" Andy yelled. "He'll be here soon! He kill you too!" I calmed Andy down and looked at Jillian. "You said something about a buzzsaw. I'd like to see that." She nodded and took us to the basement to see a giant buzzsaw.

"We have to lure him in and chop him up again." Katie said to me. I nodded. We then set up a trap for Slappy to chop him up again. **(Andy's P.O.V.) **When the trap was set I didn't like my role. The bait. It was decided that I'd be the bait for Slappy is after me and he won't kill me. I would lure Slappy him. Kyle and Jillian would tackle him, and drag him in the basement. Katie would turn on the buzzsaw and then Slappy would be hurled onto it chopping him to pieces. Our plan got started and I went outside. "Slappy!" I called. "I'm here to be your slave. Come and get me. "Slave... Slave... Andy, I'm disappointed. You know how this works." A familiar voice said. I knew who it was. "No, no. Go away." The bush rattled and I saw the familiar light red hair and the good guy overalls with the knife in his hand.

"Chucky!" I yelled. "ANDY!" He yelled back. "See, How do you like that. Now, Stay right there! This time, You're mine. I turned and sprinted away. Chucky cackled and followed. I planned to have Chucky fall for the trap instead. "Where you going?" Chucky asked following me as I lead him to the house. I went into the house with Chucky following. He was tackeled by Kyle and Jillian. "FUCK!" Chucky roared as he struggled. "That's not Slappy!" Jillian yelled. "His name is Chucky. We'll explain later. Carry out the plan!" Kyle said. Chucky struggled and eventually slashed Jillian with his knife and busted free. Katie then ran up the stairs and saw what happened. Kyle kicked Chucky down the stairs and slammed the door.

"You'll never get away from me, Andy!" Chucky yelled from the other side. "We're friend to the end! Hahahahahaha!" We ran towards the front door and opened it. Slappy was right there waiting for us. "Hi! Hahahahahaha! He raised his knife. The doorknob turned quickly and soon the knife pierced through it. "What's that? Your dog maybe? Hahahahah! Chucky's little hand reached up at the doorknob and grabbed it. The door swung open and the two dolls made eye contact. "Get a haircut." Slappy said laughing.

Chucky didn't find that as amusing as Slappy did. We fled the scene and the two never even bothered to chase us.

**(description) "**That little shit is mine. Do you understand?" Chucky asked. Slappy chuckled. "I didn't see your name on him. Lay off or I'll have to punish you." Chucky responded by sticking his middle finger up. Slappy took the grenade out of his suit jacket. "If I wanted to I could blow us both up!. Is that what you want?" He asked. Chucky charged and tackled Slappy and tried to stab him but missed. Slappy shot Chucky off of him with his feet and stood up. Chucky charged again but Slappy did a leg sweep taking Chucky down. "Jack and Jill ran up the hill to fetch a pail of water!" Slappy sang. "Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after!" He finished kicking Chucky and sending him flying down the stairs which led to the basement.

Chucky stood up and shook his head. Slappy slowly walked down the stairs laughing like a maniac. Chucky turned and his eye caught a hacksaw which was on the shelf beside him. He slipped the knife back into his overalls and picked the hacksaw up. Slappy now was next to him and Chucky swung the hacksaw knocking the dummy back to the edge of the stairs. Chucky laughed and swung again but Slappy rolled away dodging it. The dummy then ran up the stairs and Chucky followed closely behind him. Slappy exited the basement and went to the kitchen table and found a pack of matches and lit them.

"Are you nuts?" Chucky asked him. Slappy laughed. "Of course I am. There's nothing wrong with that. He tossed the matches on the ground and the house began to burn. Slappy laughed. Chucky swung the hacksaw again. Slappy was hit but held onto it and the two dolls were forced out of a window dodging the fire. Slappy sprinted off away. "Pussy." Chucky mutterd and walked in the other direction.


End file.
